


Rediscovering

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Body Worship, Canon Disabled Character, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Fluff, I think?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Ignis still hasn't quite wrapped his head around just how much has changed since he lost his vision. Prompto helps him relearn intimacy without sight.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rediscovering

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fat fetish fic! Please don't comment suggesting that kind of thing; I will delete it. Prompto's background is super triggering for a lot of people, so I decided that I wasn't going to include it. So Prompto never felt like he had to lose weight, which means he never did. Ignis loves him for who he is, and his weight has no effect either way.

Ignis never realized how much he relied on his sight until it was gone. In the aftermath of the Covenant with the Tidemother, Ignis found himself mourning not just his vision and the Oracle, but so many little things, too. The color combinations of a well-designed bouquet, the artistry of a beautifully-plated meal, the ability to choose how he presented himself to the world without outside intervention-- all escaped the man’s grasp. The worst one? He could no longer appreciate the appearance of his partner. Prompto’s cornflower eyes and constellations of freckles were now as inaccessible to him as the deepest depths of the Pitioss Ruins.

* * *

The first time that Ignis and Prompto had time alone after the destruction of Altissia, Ignis had spent a week and a half learning to navigate without sight. In that time, Ignis found himself increasingly frustrated with the irony of constant interaction with his partner and no privacy. There was nothing that would convince Ignis to show any level of affection in public beyond a brief touch to Prompto’s cheek or back, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want more. He was blind, not dead! So once they finally had access to a room where they wouldn’t be disturbed for the evening, they immediately took advantage, Prompto practically shoving Ignis forward in his haste.

As soon as they entered the quiet hotel room, Prompto led Ignis to the bed. He tried leaning down and attacking his lips with his own like he was used to, but got a response he was entirely unused to- Ignis stiffened and drew away. Prompto panicked, apologizing immediately.

“OhgodsI’msorrydidIhurtyouwhat’swrong,” He blustered out in a rush. Ignis reached towards his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“First, I need you to take a couple breaths to calm yourself down. Then, repeat that, but  _ slower _ .” Prompto tried to take his advice, taking a few shuddering breaths. Once he had a bit more control, he tried again.

“When I went to kiss you, you practically ran away from me. What did I do wrong?” Now it was Ignis’s turn to feel guilty. He never wanted to push Prompto away; the blond was a ball of insecurity. Unfortunately, the only satisfying resolution would require an uncomfortably serious conversation. He slid his hands down the length of Prompto’s arms, searching for his hands. How long were they? Without the visual reference, even his partner’s proportions seemed foreign. Upon reaching his destination, he twined their fingers together in a bid for mutual comfort.

“Honestly? I was just startled. I’m accustomed to reading your body language in order to anticipate your movements, both in battle and in the bedroom. Obviously, I can’t do that any more. I still need to learn to adapt. So, at least for tonight, can we do things a bit more deliberately?” Ignis sat back, nervously awaiting a response. He knew that Prompto’s enthusiasm was mostly a way to channel his anxious energy. Would this cause Prompto more problems?

Prompto replied with his usual optimism. “Oh, you just got kinda crowded, didn’t you? Do you want to take the lead, then? That way, you can always know what’s happening.” Ignis smiled, for what Prompto thought might have been the first time since everything went to shit.

“That sounds lovely, Prompto, as long as you’re willing to risk getting poked in the eye.” Ignis chuckled to himself before continuing, “however, I think we should start off with the basics. Would you be so kind as to remove your shoes and vest, and sit up against the headboard? Keep your jeans and tank top on, please.”

Prompto nearly face-planted in his eagerness to comply, trying to kick off his half-tied boots while shedding his vest. Ignis also removed his shoes and blazer, although at a much more sedate pace. Once the bedframe stopped squeaking in response to Prompto’s movement, Ignis slowly made his way around to the side of the bed. 

He reached out toward his partner in an attempt to orient himself. His hand bumped against something squishy. A belly? A thigh? Further inspection helped him identify where it sloped downward. A thigh, then. Ignis rubbed the side of his thumb against the inseam he found there, before returning to the thickest point at the center of Prompto’s thigh and traveling upwards.

As his hand slid up, he noted the variety of textures he encountered. There was a shock of cold metal: the chain Prompto kept his wallet on. A little further up was soft leather with sharper, warmer metal: a studded leather belt. His questing fingers found their way under the hem of Prompto's tank top. This was even more interesting to identify by touch. Smooth, soft skin, punctuated by little divots of what Ignis knew was stretch marks. His lips moved to join his fingertips in caressing the pliant flesh. Suddenly, giggles erupted from above his head, making the soft belly bounce in time. Ignis drew back. 

"Is something the matter, love?" He had a suspicion, but wanted to hear from his partner himself.

"Yep, just-- my stomach is ticklish! Felt weird." Called it, Ignis thought.

"Oh dear, how could I ever apologize for such torture?" He joked. 

"Hmm...I guess you could...come up here so I can enjoy you, too?" 

"I suppose that's only fair." So Ignis carefully reached towards Prompto's face, pausing once he met with another bit of flesh. He gently trailed his fingers down, trying to figure out which part of his face he landed on. Nothing, nothing,  _ bump _ ! Ignis' fingertips met with Prompto's lip-- a perfectly acceptable reference point. From there, he carefully tapped the tops of their noses together before drawing the blond into a kiss.

Ignis gently caressed Prompto's cheek, trying to emit a soothing aura. Every time Prompto tried to deepen the kiss, he'd draw back, ignoring the whines of displeasure the exuberant man made.

"Relax, my love, not everything has to be a sprint to the finish line. Sometimes a casual stroll is all you need." Prompto pouted, but acquiesced, earning him another stroke to his cheek. Ignis leaned back one last time.

"Would you be offended if we merely snuggled tonight? Trying to decipher all the different sensations involved in physical contact without a visual reference is exhausting." Prompto bobbed his head enthusiastically. Good thing I'm close enough to feel that, Ignis thought to himself, before Prompto realized his error.

"Oops, sorry. That's fine! I like snuggling! Just...can we get rid of the pants first? They get itchy."

Ignis laughed. "Of course, darling. Thank you for indulging me." The men shucked their pants and climbed under the blankets. Ignis scooted against Prompto, resting his head on his pleasantly plush chest. He felt a set of fingers tangle into his hair, and a second thumb running gently across the edges of the scars on his cheek.

"Goodnight, love," Ignis mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. He barely managed to stay awake long enough to hear Prompto respond.

"Goodnight, Iggy. Sweet dreams."


End file.
